the_mintersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mintered
Mintered is an animated television that debuted on Fox on September 8th 1999. It follows the life of the Minter family, a family of triangles with bodies Plot Episodes Controversy In April 2008, an episode of Mintered was broadcast where Micheal Jackson guest stars and after hanging out too often, becomes a Minter himself, and in the end turns out to be Uncle Stripe Charecters Sydnication In January 2006, the Turner Broadcasting System picked up syndication rights, for their networks TBS and Adult Swim.23 The series first aired in syndication on Cartoon Network’s Adult Swim and in the United States on January 7th 2007 until Fall 2021, The show began airing on TBS on December 24th 2009, The show joined FXX on April 16, 2019 alongside sister Fox show'' Family Guy.'' Broadcast USA The show airs new episodes on Fox. In sydnication, Adult Swim and TBS have aired the show since 2006/2009 and joined FXX and Freeform in 2019. UK It airs on Channel 4 from 1996, E4 began airing the show in 2005, Sky One since 1996 and Fox since 2008. New Zealand Mintered currently airs on TVNZ 2, TVNZ Duke and Sky 5, and previously on TV3, C4 and Four. Canada CBC Mintered originally aired on CBC, from September 8th 1996 to January 31st 1999, only showing the first 3 series. Global From September 19, 1999, Mintered moved to rival network Global who aired it on Saturdays at 7.30pm, before Family Guy and King Of The Hill, before moving to Sundays at 7:30pm between the 2000-2001 season and the 2003-2004 season, and moved to 10pm for the 2004-2005 season, and due to ratings being worse than expected, Global moved Mintered to 7:30pm the following season. In the 2006-07 schedule, Global would show the episode played the previous week at 7pm, followed by the newest episode at 7:30 (The Simpsons was originally supposed to take the 7pm slot, but was dropped since the show already aired at 8pm following Mintered). However, in 2007, a new black sitcom, Da Kink In My Hair, ''debuted on Global in Mintered’s slot, Mintered once again moved back to 10:00pm, to ratings that were better then the last attempt at showing it at 10pm, since it aired after the acclaimed animated sitcom ''American Dad!, this was kept throughout the 08-09 season, in the 2009-10 season, as Da Kink In My Hair was cancelled, Mintered regained the 7:30pm timeslot again, to good ratings, mostly due to airing before The Simpsons, along with being reunited with the slot where it showed on FOX, meaning Global now aired all of the FOX sunday night shows in the same timeslot as the previously mentioned network. The show moved to Fridays at 8:30pm in the 2010-2011 season because of Ice Pilots NWT taking the timeslot occupied by Mintered and King Of The Hill, this stayed in the 2011-2012 season. The 2012-2013 season brought Mintered back to Sunday nights at 7:30pm, 2013-2014’s season moved the show 30 minutes earlier to 7pm, this stayed next season, after this, Mintered ceased to broadcast on Global. CityTV In Australia, the show currently airs on Fox8 and 7mate, and previously on Channel 10 and Eleven. In Germany, It airs on Pro7, Comedy Central, Pro7 Maxx and Pro7 Fun. It previously aired on Viva Germany and MTV.